Water
by KeitorinNara
Summary: One-shot between the best couple in the X-verse! You know you want to read it!


**Hello everyone! This is Nara's cousin R. She asked me to post this one-shot that she's had sitting around for a while. Now there might be a couple of you out there who are wondering where the next chapter in **_**Secrets Revealed **_**is. The truth is that she hasn't finished it. She has lost her enthusiasm to continue to write, since not too many people leave reviews. Now, I don't know about all of you, but I really want to see more of her writing posted onto this website. If you all agree, then PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave reviews! Hopefully if Nara sees that people actually want to read her work she will continue on! **

Wanting to take advantage of the empty grounds Ororo stepped out of the front doors, a watering can in her hand. Lately she hadn't had much time to herself, but with the students inside trying to escape the heat she decided to grasp the opportunity. Besides, with her powers, she could easily defy Mother Nature's intentions. Her eyes turned white as she willed the wind to listen to her, asking it to cool only for her. It was only too eager to reply. She made her way over to the school's small greenhouse. It was like her own little sanctuary, always there to greet her with a calmness that couldn't be found anywhere else. These were creatures that she had helped give life to, and that was a connection that couldn't be rivaled.

The sound of water running caught her attention. Making her way over to it, she came across the scene of the school's most temperamental resident. Devoid of his usual jacket and flannel shirt, Storm had to admit that it wasn't a bad view. His tank clung to his well-defined chest, which flexed with each stroke as he wiped down his bike. The source of the water noise was a hose that lay next to his foot, soaking the thirsty grass below him. Her gaze drifted to his face and had to bite back a small gasp of surprise. He appeared almost…peaceful. It was a nice change, but a strange one all the same. It looked strange upon his face, and yet perfect at the same time. A small smile ghosted across her face as she stared at him awhile longer.

"See anythin' ya like 'Ro?" Logan's gravelly voice broke through her thoughts, causing her to jump slightly in surprise.

"Only something that is ruining the peace of the day. I was hoping that the grounds would be empty." Internally she cursed herself, wishing she would've said something else, not wanting him to leave. The feeling intensified as he shrugged and stood. "I was pretty much done anyway, so I'll put the bike up and get outta yer way." He moved to grasp the handles, but she stepped forward with a protest.

"No that's fine Logan. You _were_ out here first after all. I didn't mean for me to sound like I did." Storm looked down at the hose. "Do you need any help? I have nothing else to do." Logan studied her for a moment before shrugging. "Why not. Grab that rag over there and start wherever you want darlin'."

Storm complied, placing it in the path of the hose to soak it before standing. She leaned over the seat, wanting to reach the other side of the Harley. She felt her shirt ride up, exposing her stomach to the hot air.

xXx

Logan sucked in a sharp breath as he watched her lean over his bike. She looked…_hot_. Not that he had ever taken the time to appreciate her beauty before, but as he scanned his gaze over her form something inside him tightened. With her hair messily pulled back, her long mocha legs extending from a pair of workout shorts, and her white tank riding up exposing the small of her back and stomach, she was a picture of pure beauty. And there was just something about her working on his bike that turned him on.

He slowly walked up to her and continued to clean his bike, occasionally throwing glances her way. The silence between them continued as they worked, but it wasn't one of awkwardness. Silences between them were always content and understanding, he noted.

xXx

Storm looked out of the corner of her eye, hoping to steal a quick glance of Logan. But instead of a sight of his muscled arm or the side of his face, her eyes connected with his own. A blush quickly dominated her face, and she snatched her gaze back to the wet rag. _Why am I becoming embarrassed? I've never acted like this before, not around any man._ She shook her head lightly before getting back to work.

Soon enough she tired of the silence, wanting a conversation to start but not knowing what to say. So, she decided that Logan must be a little too warm from being outside. Flicking her wrist, she aimed the water droplets that came off of the rag at his face. As they hit him square in the eyes she let out a soft laugh. "My apologies Logan. You looked as if you could cool of."

Logan growled playfully low in his throat. "So ya had to fling water in my face? It's on." Grabbing the hose, he spun on his heel and aimed it at Storm, efficiently soaking her shirt. Now, seeing as her tank was white in color and she had failed to attire a bra that morning, the shirt clung tightly to her bosom. Storm could see the change in Logan's gaze as his mind registered this fact. He dropped the hose, taking a step closer as his nostrils flared, taking in her scent. Storm could feel her face flush, but with excitement or embarrassment she couldn't tell. His hand reached out, the palm laying at rest on her cheek as his thumb brushed against her lips. His head slowly began to lean forward, allowing Storm time to back off if she wanted to. But if anything was always one hundred percent true about her is that she knew what she wanted. And right then the object of her desires was coming onto _her_. She slowly closed her eyes in preparation for what was to come.

xXx

He hadn't really been thinking when he aimed the hose at 'Ro, only wanting to get her back. But as he saw her shirt cling to her body, instant attraction bolted through his body, electrocuting his nerves. Unconsciously he released his hold on the hose, taking a step forward. His hand went on its own path to her face, and as his thumb brushed along his lips a sudden jolt of uneasiness ran through him. What was he doing? This is _Ororo_, the all-powerful Storm and senior member of the X-Men. The one who was nature embodied, who was way too good for him. She deserved someone better. _Anyone_ else than him. Even, and he shuddered mentally at the thought, _Scooter_ would be a better guy for her to be with.

But as he was trying to talk himself out of what he had wanted to do since he first arrived, Ororo did something that made him continue on. As he looked into her eyes, he could see his attraction towards her reflected in her eyes. She felt the _same_. She _wanted_ this to happen. Not one to deny what a lady wants, he finally closed the distance between them, capturing her lips with his own.

xXx

As his lips touched her own, what felt like a string of lightning ran throughout her body. It was slow and soft, his lips massaging hers and vice versa. His arms wrapped around her torso at the same moment that hers wrapped around his strong neck. After a short while that felt like centuries, Logan pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. She felt his breath coming out in short, tight gasps, and could see that his eyes were dilated. Storm watched him as he studied her face, a faint smile gracing both of their features. Finally, he spoke, his voice soft. "That was-"

Storm smiled and finished his sentence, "Amazing?"

He smirked and gave a slight nod of approval. "Ya, amazin'. "

**Now, PLEASE review! Did you like it? Were you satisfied or did you wish that it either ended differently or continued on? And like I said in the first A/N at the top of the page, PLEASE review to try and get Nara to come back on! OH! And does anyone want to be her beta? If so, please PM her. I will try and get her to come on here. Until next time!**

**-R**


End file.
